Forever
by The Immune
Summary: Love can be hard if they don't know the feeling is mutual. It only really gets angsty at the end? Pipabeth Femslash High school AU
1. Chapter 1

I first saw Annabeth in kindergarten. Her long blonde hair flew around her face as the wind picked up. I just stared at her while her grey eyes were trained on the sky, as if she was daring it to come and fight her. After a few minutes, she just smiled gently, picked up her bag and went to meet her parents. Her mother, a world famous mathematician and author, shared her grey eyes but had black hair. Her dad, a professor of American and Military history, was tall and athletic with sandy, blonde hair and intense brown eyes.

As we grew older, she became more beautiful, intelligent and athletic. Annabeth was popular and I was not. I hid myself well with the crowd and admired her from afar. Many boys had asked her out, including her best friend, Percy and his arch-nemesis, Luke. She had turn down everyone single one of them for a reason that was unknown to the whole school. With my short, choppy hair and tan skin, I was very different from her appearance. I was in love with Annabeth and did every goddamn thing to hide it. Occasionally, she would glance at me and shoot me a smile but I would always blush and look down.

One day, there was a flyer pinned to the notice board.

'Auditions for new band in music room 112 after school. Bass player, lead singer and drummer needed'.

I grinned and mentally fist pumped. I could play the bass and I could sing. When last period ended, I grabbed my stuff and hurried to room 112. Inside were roughly 15 kids sitting on and around the couches and 2 were standing on the stage. The two on the stage were the Grace twins.

The girl, Thalia, had short and spiky hair and had a wardrobe that almost purely consisted of black . The guy, Jason, looked nothing like his twin except for their shared electric blue eyes. He had blonde hair and a small scar on top of his lip.

'Okay peeps, let's get started!'

The auditions went by and a few days later I got a call from Jason.

'Hey Piper,' he said, 'What do you think of being the lead and bass player?'

'That. Would. Be. Amazing!' I yelled across the phone.

Jason chuckled. 'Rehearsals are on Wednesday after school. Don't be late.'

I thanked him and did a victory dance before going to bed. I was absolutely ecstatic and couldn't fall asleep.

When Wednesday came around, I walked to the music room, trying to contain my excitement by humming a song I had heard and tapping on my bass' cover.

'Hey Piper!'

I waved timidly and let a small smile spread across my lips.

'Awwww! Is wittle Pipey shy?' Thalia teased as grabbed her guitar and began tuning it.

I blushed and took my bass out. It was a deep grey with green and silver swirls etched on it. The rest of the band stared at it in awe. Jason just stood there, his hands on top of the keyboard and jaw wide open. Nico's drumsticks fell out of his hands and on to the drums, making a loud crash. Thalia was gaping.

'Woaaaaaaah'.

I squirmed uncomfortably and started strumming and singing the song I and been humming before.

_I'm bullet-proof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

By then, the rest of the band had recovered from its shock and started playing along with me. I closed my eyes and let the music take over.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV:

Today was just as boring as any other day. Several boys asked me out, hoping they would be the 'one' that I chose, but no one knew I had my heart set on someone else. She was perfect in every way and I didn't stand a chance with her. Piper McLean, the 'wallflower', blended in but I had noticed her straight away. Her choppy brown hair and multi-coloured eyes made her different but absolutely gorgeous. Every time I smiled at her she would look away but I never gave up. Still, I was afraid of her rejecting me. I knew Piper was in a few of my classes, but every time I stood up to talk to her, she would already be out the door.

Thalia, my best friend, new my about my infatuation with her and told me about her audition for their band. She told me Piper sung like an angel and rocked the bass. I couldn't wait till their first gig but I held it in. Eventually, Percy had found out as well because apparently, 'A best friend knows everything'. He took more time to adjust to me liking girls but it gave him a reason to why I rebuffed his attempts to ask me out. My romantic thoughts were purely based on Piper and nothing else. She was adorable but I knew that she was shy which was why all the guys that were busting to ask her out hadn't done it yet, afraid that they might scare her off.

Then boom, after school finished, I was walking to my locker when I heard a clear and melodious voice singing. I tiptoed up to the room and pressed my ear against the crack of the door. The singer had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard and it rang through the classroom. I quickly glanced through gap and saw Piper McLean, her eyes shut and swaying to the music that was coming through her headphones. I am pretty sure I gaped like a fish. This was the raw and talented McLean that I knew but she did so well to hide. I don't even know why she did it in the first place. I sat on the floor and put my head against the door. I listened to her sing until I heard footsteps, so I picked up my books and walked down the hall, like nothing happened.

* * *

_Haha, one or two more chapters left.._


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody's POV:

Lately, Piper had forgotten all her worries, troubles and doubts. Music was her antidote and she just couldn't enough of it. Thalia would often bring Hazel to the practices and Piper would watch her sway to the music. Within this small period of time, which was 3 band practices or 2 weeks and 4 days, she realised that she was completely attracted to someones personality or the trust that I held in them, not sexually at all. She had spent 3 quarters of her time on the internet, trying to figure her identity and she had come across a website that helped her significantly.

Asexual.

That was her orientation. She wasn't exactly asexual, to be truthful, but more homoromantic. She had heard kids her age talk about how good sex was and how this guy was hot or that girl was cute but she had never really felt that urge that hormones triggered. She knew she wasn't a late bloomer because a sexual attraction to someone could start from really young.

Yesterday, a guy from her class had asked if she would go on a date with him after class had just finished. The whole class was tense from some reason that was beyond Piper's knowledge, **(A/N: Come on Piper, really?)**, and when she turned him down, Luke Castellan, a blonde jock who all the girls fawned over, stood up and and claimed that if he didn't get her number, his heart would be broken. Piper flushed red and mumbled out a 'sorry' which caused a look of surprise to wash over his face. She dashed out and stumbled into the emptiness of the hallways and took a exhaled.

Whew, dramatic.

**Can you guys suggest what song they should sing?**

**Thankees!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this took so long! I hope you guys like it! (I'm also testing out P.O.V.'s so I'm sorry if you get confused)**

**Also I decided that I didn't like where the story was going so I changed it up a bit. Soz.**

Tonight was the night that she was going to perform.

Piper knew that it was normal to be nervous but god, was it normal to feel like puking every 5 seconds? She knew it was nothing big, just a small gig for an event at school. They were really only performing 3 or 4 songs. Though honestly, could you blame her? She didn't have many friends for a reason and performing in front of her a crowd, which was seemingly getting larger and noisier, did nothing to settle the tiny people prancing about in her stomach. (Seriously, it felt that bad).

When the lights dimmed and the crowd hushed, Piper took in a deep breath and walked out onto the stage. The lights stung her eyes a little but the roaring of the audience seemed to calm her down. Slightly. Thalia grabbed the microphone and spoke without a single waver or tremble in her voice.

"Hello everybody!"

Cue cheering of audience.

"Tonight as a guest performance, we would like to take three requests from the audience and then perform 2 of our original songs written by our very own talented, Piper McLean!"

Okay so five songs it was. Wait hold on a second, 3 reque-

"Sorry if we take a while between songs, we just have to pull up the score sheets online."

Ah, so Thalia appeared to be psychic now.

Jason took the mic from Thalia and walked down to a freshman and her boyfriend, who was a sophomore from the Archery Club. The older boy, Will, sweetly asked for them to play "All of Me' by, John Legend, which earned several "awww's" from the crowd.

Piper's hands were trembling as she lifted them up to the strings, her nerves getting the better of her. She glanced around the room and made eye contact with Reyna, Nico's sister and gave her a grin. She hadn't realised that the two were even related until Nico introduced them. Reyna didn't usually hang out with others much, in and out of school. She was much more focused on studying and focusing on school, which Piper totally respected.

Reyna smiled backed, eyes sparkling, and gave her two thumbs up. She mouthed,

'You can do it',

And Piper felt confidence, slowly but surely, moving through her. Her fingers moving to their own accord and Piper's voice came out as a steady, sweet sound, sure and clear.

This carried on twice more, using Reyna as her guide, before Piper's original songs were played.

"Okay guys, now we're gonna play Girls/Girls/Boys which is dedicated to a special someone, am I right Piper?"

Piper looked down and fiddled with the strings on her bass, her cheeks tinged with pink. The audience roared in laughter and Nico, feeling Piper's discomfort, started playing the beat to song.

_I don't wanna hear you've got a boyfriend_

_Sometimes you're better of alone_

_But if you change your mind, you know where I am_

_Yeah if you change your mind, you know_

_Where to find me_

_'Cause I don't ever wanna be your boyfriend_

_And never did I think that I_

_Would be caught in the way you got me_

_Push another girl aside and just give in_

_Girls love girls and boys_

_Girls love girls and boys_

_And never did I think that I_

_Would be caught in the way you got me_

_But girls love girls and boys_

_And love is not a choice_

_**(A/N: I'm not going to put the whole song up, cause that's boring)**_

Piper finished the song, out of breath and red faced while the audience applauded loudly.

She blew Reyna a kiss and winked while the other girl just rolled her eyes and stuck up her middle finger. Piper laughed and grasped her chest dramatically.

'You wound me,' she mouthed.

Reyna simply rolled her eyes again and poked out her tongue, a hint of a smile on her lips.

Piper looked back out to the audience, smiling like crazy, because Holy Hera! These people actually enjoyed her song! Her eyes swept around the room to see if she recognized anyone else's face when something caught her eye.

A blonde with long hair and a tall brunette guy making out.

Annabeth and Percy.

Piper's face fell, her eyes closed and her throat constricted. Something inside her physically hurt, like an ache that spread through her chest and body.

A single tear streaked down her face and she turned her back and ran.

**Omg sorry guys this won't have a happy ending bUT IT'S WORTH READING TRUST ME. THERE'S LIKE ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO STICK WITH ME TO THE END PLEASE?!**


End file.
